Tongue Twisters
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: 3 teenagers, confusing tongue twisters and....Prowl. Should I be explaining how he glitched? One-shot


Okay, how do I explain this? In short, I was updating my story while reading some tongue twister and BAM!!!! I immediately thought about Prowl. So.....yeah. I thought, 'wouldn't it be awesome if Prowl fritz over some tongue twister Carly spits out?' Hehe...I've found PLENTY of tongue twisters to twist your tangling tongues. :D

.....All I'm saying is, poor Prowl and happy bitchin' Ratch!! I dunno if tongue twisters exist in the 80's, so I just give it a shot.

**_Not owning any of these!!!!_

* * *

**

Prowl stepped into the halls of the ark holding a few datapads as he examined them, sighing when it comes to Ratchet's report. It seems the twins cause another ruckus after doing their jet judo inuendo with the seekers. When he stepped into the rec-room, he heard a string of not so very understandable words. He saw Spike, Carly and Chip laughing as they held a piece of paper each.

"Okay okay, Carly, you go." Spike spoke up, pointing to what's on Carly's paper. The blonde stood up and cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

"A bitter biting bittern bit a better biting bittern, and the better biting bittern bit the bitter biting bittern back, said the bitter biting bittern to the better biting bittern 'I'm a better biting bittern bitten back'." she voiced out smoothly, leaving the two boys to face-palm and groan.

"C'mon Carly, how can you be so good at this? I can't even say the oyster twister right." Chip groaned. Carly giggled at them and took a sip of her tea before noticing the tactician standing at the doorway, watching them with mild interest. The blonde waved at him and nudged Spike to acquire his attention.

"Hey Prowl. What're you standing around for?" she asked. Spike and Chip noticed him and waved as well. Prowl metally slap himself from his moment of dazed and nods to the three teenagers. Spike then cleared his throat and started look like he's reading a poem, with his hand held out in front of him.

He takes in a deep breath and started to say some words really fast.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of puh...ugh..not again..." he groaned. Both Carly and Chip laughed at the stumbled words before Chip trying his own.

"What noise annoys a noisy oyster, any noise annoys a noise...wait, what? Okay..that's not right." he murmured, glancing at Carly and Spike who giggled softly. Prowl didn't know what to say since he's completely loss for words. Carly saw a very puzzled expression on the tactician's face and beamed.

"What's wrong Prowl? Haven't you heard of a tongue twister?" she smirked. Spike and Chip stared at one another and agreed with Carly's statement.

"I don't think I do." he answered truthfully. Carly smiled warmly and gives the paper to the SIC. Prowl carefully grabs the paper and read it.

_'Tommy, Tommy toiling in a tailor's shop,  
all day long he fits and tucks,  
all day long he tucks and fits,  
and fits and tucks,  
and tucks and fits,  
and fits and tucks,  
and tucks and fit,  
Tommy, Tommy toiling in a tailor's shop.'_

Once he finished, Prowl quirked an optic ridge. It doesn't even make sense and his logic circuits started to pound in his head. Prowl shook the dizziness away and saw the brunette smiling wickedly at him. She politely asked for her paper back and started to discuss with the boys about something.

Chip and Spike's eyes widens and shot a worried glance at the slightly nervous tactician. "That's just mean, but hey, I'd love to see some entertainment around here. Just so we're FAR away from Ratchet that is." Chip chuckled out.

The teenagers made a straight line and faced the now very nervous Prowl. All of them takes a deep breath and started to say their tongue twisters at the same time, all different. It started with Chip, then Spike, then Carly until it was a mass jumble of words.

"What noise annoys a noisy oyster  
any noise annoys a noisy oyster.."

"A big black bug bit a big black bear  
so the big black bear bit the bit black bug back."

"She sells seashells at the seashore  
but the seashells that she sells aren't from the seashore."

Prowl tried VERY hard to concentrate on one voice but once they've finished with one tongue twister they quickly add up another one. Finally after not managing the voices, his logic chip fizzed and he passed out with a loud crash. Somewhere from far off, they could hear Ratchet cursing up a storm.

"Think we oughta go?" Spike asked his girlfriend nervously, looking at the thumping corridor. Carly and Chip gulped and nods furiously, running away from the derranged medic.

* * *

Ha...short and crack, the unfinished tongue twister is;

_What noise annoys a noisy oyster  
any noise annoys a noisy oyster  
but a noisy noise annoys a noisy oyster most_.

A couple of tongue twisters for your enjoyment.

_There was a young fisher named Fischer  
who fished for a fish in a fissure  
The fish with a grin pulled the fisherman in  
Now they're fishing the fissure for Fischer._

Last one.

_Give papa a cup of proper coffee in a copper coffee cup._

You can even copy and paste this into your profile if you like. Show it for the world to see. REVIEWS!!


End file.
